koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Zhu Huan
Zhu Huan (onyomi: Shu Kan) is a Wu officer who defended Wu's outpost at Ruxukou against Cao Ren. Although an excellent commander, he was noted to have been a bit insane. He was also the father of Zhu Yi. During the Tokyo Game Show 2015 Shin Sangoku Musou 15th Anniversary Talk Show, he placed fourth in the second Blast card promotion poll. Role in Games Zhu Huan is a prominent Wu general in Dynasty Warriors since its second entry. He tends to make his first appearance and Chibi as a sub-officer and constantly appears in the following battles until Hefei Castle, getting a larger role in the later ones, such as leading his own unit to attack Shu's camp at Yi Ling in Dynasty Warriors 4. In Dynasty Warriors 7: Xtreme Legends, he serves as the enemy commander at Ruxukou during Cao Ren's Hero stage. He will defend Ruxu Castle, but will lead Wu's main forces in pursuit of Cao Pi right after Lu Xun's arrival. In Musou OROCHI Z, Zhu Huan serves as a replacement officer for Lu Xun in one of the original dream stages if players include the latter in their attack team. Warriors Orochi 3 has him act as Ding Feng's substitute instead. Zhu Huan is a decent officer in Romance of the Three Kingdoms with high leadership and intelligence. He is very adept with infantry units and vessels in most games, especially spearmen. Character Symbolism Zhu Huan's attacks in Shin Sangoku Musou Blast incorporate blue-colored flames which represent the souls of deceased spirits according to Japanese mythology. It alludes to the murders he committed during his bout of insanity. Quotes *"Did you think I would come here without a plan?" *"Don't let the enemy get away! Pursue them at once!" Historical Information Zhu Huan was from Wu Commandery in Yang Province. When he entered the service of Sun Quan, he was given the post of Prefect of Yuyao. During that time, a famine broke out and the provision prices increased greatly, so Zhu Huan decided to open up the government's granary for the public. He was admired by the people of the area for this and Sun Quan gave him the title of Colonel Who Agitates the Bandits and 2,000 troops. He was sent with He Qi to solidify Sun Quan's control over two commanderies and they resettled nearly 10,000 people. Zhu Huan was stationed in Wu's homeland during the following years and put down a bandit revolt at Danyang and Poyang, for which he was promoted to Major-General and given the title "Marquis of Xincheng Village". Zhu Huan replaced Zhou Tai as the commander of Ruxu in 222. At that time, the Wei commander Cao Ren marched several thousand men to capture Ruxu. He spread rumors that he went to attack Xianqi, so Zhu Huan divided his troops and sent some to guard the location. When Cao Ren's army approached Ruxu, Zhu Huan sent messengers to order the soldiers to return, but Cao Ren reached Ruxu before the soldiers returned. Zhu Huan was left with about 5,000 men to defend Ruxu against Cao Ren's massive army. When many of his officers were worried, Zhu Huan said, "Whenever two armies meet, victory rests on the ability of the general, not on the size of their forces. The Art of War says that the value of one soldier who inhabits the place equals that of two soldiers who come from afar; and those who are hosts, however in small number, can overcome those who are guests. Now the enemy is weary from a long march, and I and you, my men, can hold this place together. We have the Great River to defend us on the south, and we are backed by the mountains on the north. Success should be ours easily, and we are as hosts at home awaiting the arrival of our weary visitors. This will give us victory in every fight. Even if Cao Pi comes, we need feel no anxiety. How much less care we for Cao Ren and his troops?" He the ordered the banners to be taken down and stopped the beating of the drums to make his position look weak and incite Cao Ren to attack. Indeed, Cao Ren sent his son Cao Tai to attack Ruxu. He further ordered Wang Shuang and Chang Diao with boats down the river to raid the center of Yang Province. Cao Ren himself led 10,000 men to serve as the rear guard for Cao Tai. Zhu Huan went out to do battle with Cao Tai and defeated him by burning his camp. His men under Yan Gui were also able to capture Chang Diao and Wang Shuang after ambushing them. Cao Ren suffered many casualties in the battle and withdrew. For his accomplishments, Zhu Huan was promoted to "General Who Uplifts Military Might" and given the title of "Marquis of Jiaxing". He was also given command over Pengcheng. In 228, Zhu Huan served as the General of the Right during the Battle of Shiting. He and Quan Cong led 30,000 troops to attack Cao Xiu after the latter had fallen for Zhou Fang's trap. When he met with Sun Quan and the Head Commander Lu Xun, he proposed, "Cao Xiu is neither able nor bold. He holds office because he is of the blood. He has fallen into the trap laid by Zhou Fang and marched too far to be able to withdraw. If the Commander-in-Chief will smite, Cao Xiu must be defeated. Defeated, he must flee along two roads, one Jiashi on the left, the other Guichi on the right, both of which are precipitous and narrow. Let me and my colleague go to prepare an ambush in these roads. We will block them and so cut off their escape. If this Cao Xiu could be captured, and a hasty advance made, success would be easy and sure. We should get Shouchun, whence Xuchang and Luoyang can be seen. This is the one chance in the thousand. We cannot lose." Lu Xun, however, did not think that the plan was feasible and the plan was not put into action. Cao Xiu was defeated, but managed to escape. One year later, Zhu Huan was promoted to General of the Front and made Governor of Qing Province, which was under Wei's control, however. He was also given the Jie reward, which allowed him to execute officers under martial law without sending them to the capital. In 237, Zhu Huan and Quan Cong received a letter from Wei official Lu Xi, who wanted to switch sides and asked them to welcome him at Lujiang so that he could open the gates for them. When Zhu Huan and Quan Cong approached the city, the plan was exposed and they were forced to withdraw. They had to pass a mountain stream, where the Grand Administrator of Lujiang, Li Yang, prepared an ambush. However, when the Wu forces crossed the river and Li Yang's soldiers spotted Zhu Huan in the rear, they were afraid of attacking them. Zhu Huan and Quan Cong were able to safely return. At this time, Quan Cong served as Commander and Sun Quan dispatched Hu Zong to recall Quan Cong to become a military adviser. Quan Cong led his army to Wuhu, where he wanted to split his forces. Zhu Huan, seeing that he would lead only a small part of the force, became angry and Quan Cong told him that Sun Quan wanted Hu Zong to become the commander and that it was right. Zhu Huan sent a letter to Hu Zong to meet him. When Zhu Huan approached the city, Hu Zong stood at the gates, but did not come out to greet him, which angered Zhu Huan. The gates finally opened, but only Hu Zong's servants came out. Zhu Huan looked around and couldn't find Hu Zong. Angered even more by that, Zhu Huan killed Hu Zong's servants and then turned himself in to the authorities, pleading that he was insane. When Zhu Huan returned to Jianye, Sun Quan pardoned him, but all of his troops were handed over to his son Zhu Yi. Later, Zhu Yi returned his troops to Zhu Huan when Sun Quan sent the latter to defeat some bandits. Sun Quan told Zhu Huan not to return should he fall ill and Zhu Huan said, "The heavens choose you to rule and conquer the 4 corners of the world. I will eliminate the bandits, illness or no". After that, he received wine from Sun Quan and expressed his wish to stroke Sun Quan's beard. When he did so, Zhu Huan said, "Now I can actually say I have stroked the tiger's beard!" and Sun Quan laughed. During the campaign, Zhu Huan fell ill and his whole encampment was saddened. In 238, Zhu Huan eventually died and Sun Quan bestowed 5,000 Hu to his household for a proper funeral. Zhu Huan was succeeded by Zhu Yi. Romance of the Three Kingdoms In the novel, Zhu Huan led the defense against Cao Ren at Ruxu, where he personally killed Chang Diao in an ambush. Later, at Shiting, he and Quan Cong led 30,000 troops each to attack Cao Xiu. Zhu Huan and his men met Cao Xiu's troops under the command of Zhang Pu, who waited for the Wu forces to ambush them. Zhang Pu, however, did not recognize that Zhu Huan's troops were the enemy's and went out to greet them, only to be slain by Zhu Huan. He later reported his success to Lu Xun and is not mentioned again. Gallery Category:Wu Non-Playable Characters